Searching for Majesta
by angelalexandra
Summary: A new school year has arrived at Alfea's university but trouble starts to arise when a mysterious witch from Flora and Musa's past start to destroy their lives forever. Read and Review and find out what happens.
1. Prologue

A wet and stormy night fell over the kingdom of Melody. Townspeople in the village had just turned themselves in for the night and left the streets empty. Everything was peaceful, everything was silent. No one was left outside in the rain, all except for one. A figure quietly walked down the empty streets of Melody wearing a black hooded cloak. The figure wore a black ninja body suit that made them blend in to the darkness of the night. The figure walked down the streets confidently, and yet subtly, dodging past lit street lamps that dare reveal their identity. The figure skulked the night hiding behind walls as people inside houses turned their lights off in their house and closed the drapes. The figure walked through the cold wet night searching for their chosen destination, and that's when they found it, the royal palace of Melody. The figure ran down the path and hid behind a tree surrounding the property's fence. Guards patrolled all around the fence and left only a minute gap between patrols past the fence where the figure stood. The figure watched as the guard walked past the fence until there was no one there, and they ran up to the fence. The figure quietly tapped a few of the fence bars to test the weakness of them. the figure tested 7 bars before choosing the middle one. The figure quickly allowed their magic to flow through their body and their hands lit up with dark purple energy. They aimed their right hand at the weak bar and casted a spell.

"_Regalia!"_

The figure said and a small hole in the fence was created. The sound of the fence being compromised caused some of the guards to steer and came running. The figure looked around and saw some guards heading towards them. The figure cursed underneath her breath and hid behind the tree once more. The figure smirked seeing that the fence had caused all of the guards patrolling the grounds and arrived at her fence, leaving the rest of the grounds unprotected. They turned their head and looked at the guards examining the fence the figure's hands began glowing once more.

"_Somnus pro umquam magis"_

The figure's spell caused the guards to collapse onto the ground in a sleeping state. The figure smirked once again and stepped through the hole in the fence and chuckled as she passed the sleeping guards on the floor. The figure ran across the gardens and hid just by the front door entrance. The figure heard guards patrolling the palace balconies and inside the palace. The figure summoned their powers again and bashed the palace door down and lept in.

"Intruder!" One of the guards yelled.

"I don't think so!" the figure yelled as all of the guards on the ground floor began charging at the figure.

"_Somnus pro umquam magis"_

Just like what happened outside, the guards inside the palace collapsed onto the floor in a sleeping state.

"Such a pity" the figure taunted as they stepped over the guards and walked up the grand staircase.

As the figure made their way upstairs they began to hear the sound of a baby crying. The figure ran down the hallways and spelled any guard that came in their way into a deep sleep. The figure ran quickly down the hallways until they bust through a door scaring someone inside. The blast caused smoke to circle the room and the figure walked inside greeting the occupant. The figure saw a young woman clutching a baby in her hands.

"Knock, knock" the figure taunted as the smoke cleared.

The figure removed the hood from the head revealing their identity to the woman.

"Majesta!" the woman hissed seeing the figure's identity.

"Hello dear sister" Majesta taunted. "Thank you for revealing that you're the princess' fairy god mother"

"I did nothing to help you. I became the princess' god mother to set her on the path of good, to protect her from the likes of you!" the woman said clutching the princess in her arms.

"As you keep saying, but, we all know that is a lie. You chose this job to help me steal the princess' power" Majesta said with a smirk.

"I see that you put on a little ego since the last time I saw you" the sister exclaimed. "I am nothing like you. You may be my twin sister, but we are nothing alike. You lost the path to good and chose to become evil. You use your powers for nothing but evil, I use mine for good. You may look like me, but we are not family"

"Oh, I'm shedding a tear, Amelia" Majesta said sarcastically. "Where are the King and Queen?"

"I will not tell you as long as I breathe" Amelia said as she subtly leant against the baby's crib and activated a hidden button.

"Give me the baby, Amelia, and you will not have to break a promise you can't keep" Majesta threatened.

"Over my dead body" Amelia hissed clutching the baby tightly.

"As you wish" Majesta smirked and shot a bolt of energy and Amelia.

Amelia stood her ground as the energy came towards her. Just before the energy hit her, the baby created a shield around her and Amelia, sending the attack directly at Majesta. The energy hit Majesta and sent her hurtling into a wall.

"What's wrong, Majesta, ashamed to be beaten by a baby?" Amelia taunted.

Majesta growled and stood up.

"You will pay for that" Majesta threatened.

"Freeze in the name of the king!" a voice ordered from behind.

Majesta turned around and saw the King and Queen with their right hand guards at their side.

"Leave my child alone" the king ordered.

Majesta growled again and shot an electric whip from her side and attacked the guards and king. The attack sent the boys hurtling into the wall unconscious and the queen protected herself with a shield.

"Well, well, the queen is an Alfea graduate" Majesta smirked.

"I see you are familiar with Faragonda's work" the queen said removing her shield.

"I was taught under Faragonda, your highness" Majesta smirked.

The queen gasped in horror. She didn't know that Faragonda taught Majesta. She only though that Amelia went to Alfea.

"I see that Amelia has left a few details out as well" Majesta teased.

"I demand that you leave my kingdom at once, or suffer the consequences" the queen demanded.

"Consequences? What consequences?" Majesta stirred.

The queen's hands glowed rose pink and she shot an attack at Majesta. Majesta quickly intercepted it and the two attacks cancelled each other out and they both were sent into the walls behind them. Majesta stood up and saw that she had Amelia, the queen, and the baby with magic against her. She was out matched.

"Stupid princess, you can't be safe forever!" Majesta yelled looking at the baby in Amelia's arms. "I curse you" she added sending a purple energy at the baby that went through the shield. "When you turn 19, a life threatening incident will take your life, and once you're dead I shall receive your powers" Majesta threatened and she laughed evilly and disappeared into the night.

The queen ran up to Amelia and took the baby from her arms. The queen cradled the baby in her arms and looked at the child. She looked at her midnight blue hair and stunning purple eyes.

"Musa, my sweet Musa, you're okay now" The queen said hugging her daughter.

* * *

_2 Years Later_

The kingdom of Linphea was a peaceful place filled with kind pacifist people. The kingdom was ruled by King Orion and Queen Kathryn. The King and Queen have one daughter, Princess Desiree who married a Duke from a nearby planet, Charles. The kingdom was filled with joy when the princess gave birth to a new heir to the throne. Princess Desiree called her daughter, Flora. The King and Queen of Linphea loved their granddaughter. The queen always told her granddaughter stories that would secretly later help her in the future.

"There once were two sisters who were born in Magix, Amelia and Majesta. They were both fairies and went to Alfea, school for fairies. Alfea taught Amelia and Majesta how to use their powers to fight battles, and keep the realm of magic safe from evil" Queen Kathryn told Flora.

"Then what happened?" Flora asked her grandmother.

"The more evil that Majesta fought, the more she liked it. Majesta turned evil and began using her powers to steal others from powerful princess', like yourself, all over the magical dimension" Kathryn continued.

"What happened to Amelia?" Flora asked clutching her teddy bear on her bed.

"She fought her sister, but in the end, only the three headmasters of the three schools, Mrs Faragonda, Professor Saladine, and Professor Griffin, were the only ones powerful enough, and less likely enough for Majesta to get inside their heads, to defeat her. Majesta was sent to the Omega Dimension for all eternity, but recently, rumour has it that Majesta met a powerful wizard down there that helped her escape. She escaped the Omega Dimension and betrayed the wizard, encasing him a block of ice to finish his sentence. Amelia graduated from Alfea a year later and became a fairy godmother. She left Magix and went to work in Melody, being the fairy godmother to Princess Musa."

"Why are you telling me this, Grandma?" Flora asked.

"Because my dear, two years ago, a couple of months after you were born, Majesta resurfaced and attempted to steal Princess Musa's powers from her, and you and I both know that there is only one way to steal a princess' power"

"By destroying them"

"Unfortunately, yes. Flora, you are a powerful fairy and you will someday take my place on the throne. I want you to be prepared if Majesta shows up on your door step. You must be ready to fight her, dear child.


	2. A New Year, A New Threat

_17 Years Later_

* * *

"This is so cool. It is my second year of university at 'Alfea' and I only have one more year until I earn my full grown princess powers" Bloom exclaimed to Lockette as she carried Kiko around campus."

Summer had been and gone and the winx girls were looking forward to a new year and one step closer to earning their new powers. The girls all returned home for the summer and had earned some new skills. Bloom walked around campus looking for her friends when she saw Musa in the assembly hall playing on the piano. Musa returned home to Melody and practiced her song writing skills with her father.

_[In this life by Delta Goodrem]_

_I was put here for a reason  
I was born into this world  
And I'm living I'm believing  
I was meant to be your girl  
In this life_

_You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life_

"Hey, that sounds great!" Bloom said excitedly making Musa jump with surprise when she finished.

"Thanks, my dad and I had created it over the summer. I was hoping to show Riven today when he comes for the university students' celebration bash tonight. Do you like it?" Musa answered happily.

"Yeah, it's really great and I think Riven will love it. He loves all of your songs and instrumental playing. Say, you haven't seen any of the other girls around here have you?" Bloom asked.

"Actually, yes I have. I've only seen Flora and Tecna today. Flora is in the dining hall and Tecna is playing games with digit in the great hall since no one is moving their stuff through there."

"If you ask me," Tune started, "It would be a student's etiquette to greet all the teachers and the Head Mistress before greeting your friends."

"Ah, I don't think you've noticed Tune, but we don't live in the realm of royalty" Musa explained.

"Musa, you still should say hello or good morning to Miss Faragonda and Griselda today at the party," Tune said offended.

"Well, I'm going to find Flora and Tecna. Good luck with your piano practice, Musa and Tune." Bloom called before walking to the front of the campus, up the stairs and opened the door to the dining hall to see Flora standing by a table.

Flora had learned new things over the summer too. She went to a crowning ceremony for her parents on Linphea and now she and her sister, Rose, were crowned princesses. Her parents are now the new rulers after her grandmother passed down the crown. She also brought new plants for the dorm.

"Hey look Lockett there's Flora!" cried Bloom.

Bloom and Lockett ran up to Flora and gave her a hug.

"Hey Flora, hey Chatter! Congratulations about you and your parents Flora!" Bloom said excitedly.

"Hi Sweetie, thanks. I'm really happy and Miss Faragonda said that she'll help me earn my princess powers in your classes with Musa and Stella and the other princesses in the school. I hope that's ok?" Flora answered.

"Of course it's ok Flora. I'm glad that you're in my class. Personally I'm really excited for you and about the class. You should go see Musa in the assembly hall. She wrote a new song and it is amazing, you should hear it."

Bloom mentioning Musa brought up a memory that occurred during the summer to Flora. Flora went silent and Bloom didn't seem to notice it. Bloom looked at the clock on the wall above them and gasped.

"Oh! Would you look at the time! The boys are going to be here soon I've got to find Tecna, Stella and Layla!" Bloom cried.

"Oh! Wait a minute Bloom! Layla is back in Tides getting ready for her marriage to Nabu so she couldn't make it this year. Stella is shopping in Magix for a new party outfit for tonight since her internship at 'Teen Fairy' told her new fashion rules"

"Ok thanks. Got to go, don't forget to get ready!" Bloom yelled as she ran out of the dining hall.

"Hmm," Flora muttered to herself once Bloom left.

"What's wrong Flora? Do you want me to make a new cheer to cheer you up?" Chatter asked preparing to cheer.

"No that's ok Chatter," Flora replied smiling a little from Chatter's positive nature.

"What's wrong Flora?" Chatter asked suddenly concerned.

"Just something that Bloom said reminded of something that happened to me over the summer break" Flora replied sadly with her head down.

"What happened, Flora?" Chatter asked.

_Flashback_

* * *

_Over the summer Flora spent a week at the nursery garden learning about plant medicines, but what Flora didn't tell her friends was that she had an unpleasant confrontation with a witch. Flora returned back to the palace a week later and found the palace had been invaded. The guards in the palace were unconscious along with Flora's parents and grandparents. _

"_What happened here?" Flora gasped checking to see if her parents were alright._

_A hooded figure appeared behind her and snickered._

"_I came to visit you, Princess Flora" the figure said._

_Flora quickly spun around and met the owner of the voice._

"_So you know my name" Flora said confidently. "I am Princess Flora, heir to the throne of Linphea, I demand to know who you are."_

"_Ooh, a little big shot princess, I see" the figure joked._

_Flora stared at the mysterious intruder and did not remove her gaze._

"_Very well" the figure replied and removed the hood from her head. "I am Majesta, your highness."_

_Flora's heart skipped a beat. She remembered the story that her grandmother used to tell her every birthday to prepare Flora for this meeting._

"_I have come for you, Flora" Majesta said stepping closer to Flora._

"_You shall address me as Princess, or your highness. And I am not going anywhere. Let's go enchantix!" Flora cried and she transformed._

"_Well, well, well, a powerful princess you are now. I may not have absorbed the Princess Musa's powers, but that doesn't stop me from getting what I want" Majesta said and she attacked Flora._

"_Ivy fortress!" Flora cried and a large wall of vines appeared from the ground and blocked the attack. "Rose thorns!" Flora yelled and several large sharp thorns appeared and attacked Majesta._

_Majesta threw several energy blasts and burnt the thorns._

"_Dark Magnifier!" Majesta yelled and threw a large electric ball of energy at Flora._

_Flora gasped and dodged the attack. During the fight, Queen Desiree regained consciousness and watched as her daughter fought Majesta._

"_No, Flora" Desiree whispered._

_Flora was thrown into the wall by Majesta's attack and slowly sank to the ground. Majesta chuckled as she walked up to Flora._

"_Say goodnight, Princess Flora" Majesta sneered and she began conjuring a large electric energy ball in her hands._

"_Elicor!" a voice yelled and a large green wave of energy attacked Majesta and sent her through a window and out onto the balcony._

"_Queen Desiree" Majesta hissed. "Should have known not to take an eye off of you."_

"_You should take your own advice then" Desiree replied. "Get out of my kingdom, and stay away from my daughter!"_

"_Oh, I'll go alright, but not before sending an early birthday present to the princess" Majesta said and she back flipped over the queen and sent a ball of energy at Flora. "I curse you, young princess of Linphea, life threatening incidents will occur when you return to Alfea. Creatures will come and destroy you, and once you're gone, I will receive your life, and your powers"_

_The queen was about to attack Majesta when she spun her cloak and disappeared into the night._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Don't worry, Flora, I'm sure the curse was only a distraction" Chatter said.

"I sure hope that you're right."

Bloom was running through the

* * *

school, passing other students and dodging passed teachers until she found herself in the great hall. She turned around and found Tecna sitting on the steps using her computer.

"Hi Tecna, hi Digit" Bloom yelled as she ran up to them.

Digit looked up from Tecna's computer as Tecna put it down and ran up to Bloom and gave her a hug. Then Digit saw Lockett flying and she flew up to her and gave her a hug as well.

"Hey Bloom, how was your summer?" Tecna asked

"Mine was great fun. I was hanging out in Gardenia all summer but I really missed you guys. How was yours?" Bloom asked.

"Mine was fantastic. Digit and I were upgrading our computers and Timmy sent me a letter with all of his computer upgrades."

"Hey Lockett, how was Earth?" Digit asked.

"It was great, but Bloom's parents didn't even see me even after Bloom told them that I was a pixie. But I did have fun with Kiko and Bloom. So I bet your summer with Tecna and upgrading your computers was fun for you," Lockette replied.

"Yes, it was. It was very pleasurable when the humans didn't stare. It's logical for Earthlings to not see us pixies, but don't you worry Lockette" Digit comforted.

"You're right Digit." Lockette answered with a smile.

Then they both looked up and saw Tecna and Bloom talking about their summer until Bloom looked down at her watch and cried "Oh no! The boys will be here in 20 minutes and I haven't even gotten ready yet!"

Bloom and Lockette ran up the stairs to their dorm and looked through Bloom's closet. Meanwhile Musa was doing her hair when all of a sudden Stella barged into the dorm with bags full of fancy clothes from Magix. She had some in her mouth and carried tonnes of others in her arms.

Tecna then ran up to the dorm behind her and crashed into Stella and her bags with a 'CRASH!' "Oh Stella, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you" Tecna said helping Stella up.

"Thanks Tecna. Now, which dress would be more suitable for Brandon's arrival?" Stella asked holding up four dresses.

"Ask Bloom and Flora because I'm busy myself with an outfit and you said it yourself, I'm no good in fashion," Tecna answered before she ran off to her dorm room.

Bloom walked out from her dorm with Flora behind, carrying a straightener in her hand, to see what was going on when Stella ran up to them with four dresses.

"Girls I've got a case of fashion block again. Please help me! Brandon is going to be here soon with the other boys and I can't decide which one to wear" Stella shrieked.

Flora and Bloom looked at Stella's dresses. One was a silver, side-sleeved dress that went diagonal down to her knees. The second was a nice light green dress with pink diagonal strips going down. The third was an orange dress that went just above the knees with white lace at the top and bottom with stars around the waist.

Lastly, the fourth dress was a simple light pink dress that went to her knees with a small white jacket that went a little below the breast line. The girls looked at the dresses and told her that they think that she should wear the third dress, the orange and white lace dress.

Bloom looked up at the clock and cried out to the others, "hurry girls! The boys will be here in 10 minutes!"

"10 minutes! I only have time to get dressed! I don't even have time to do my hair!" Stella cried frantically.

"Get your booty moving now Stella and get ready" said Musa.

Bloom got her outfit from her closet, Flora finished straightening her hair, Musa was already ready and was practicing her piano song, Tecna got her shoes on and Stella threw on her outfit fixed her hair. As Musa sat watching her friends frantically get ready, she looked out the window and saw the boys on their hover bikes.

"Girls, they're on their way! They just passed Black Mud Swamp on their hover bikes!" Musa yelled as she looked out the window.

"WHAT!" The other girls cried out with their heads poking out of the dorm room doors.

"They're coming early!" Stella yelled rushing around her bedroom.

"No Stella, they're right on time, hurry up! Let's get down there and greet them since we haven't seen them all summer!" Musa called out to Stella before they all ran down through the halls, down the stairs, across campus and stopped at the front entrance just in time to see the boys racing their bikes and stopped at the gates.

"Hey you guys, the boys look like they're racing here. Who do you think is going to win?" Flora asked.

"Riven is going to win for sure," Musa said confidently.

"I don't think Stella would agree" Flora added.

"Yeah, Brandon is totally going to win," replied Stella.

"Maybe Helia would win," Flora said kindly.

"No way Flora, Sky will win," Bloom boasted.

"Well we just have to wait and see girls. Won't we?" Tecna said waiting patiently.

The girls watched as the boys zoomed past the forest and stopped at Alfea's front entrance. They took their helmets off.

"Yes. I win again. You guys have to do all my chores this week" Riven boasted.

"Yeah, yeah we know" Sky replied rolling his eyes.

Stella ran up to Brandon and gave him a hug.

"Hey Brandon, how was your summer?" Stella asked.

"It was great but I really missed you. You definitely would've made the summer more fun" Brandon replied.

Stella felt so flattered and gave Brandon a kiss. Bloom ran up to Sky and gave him a hug as well.

"Hey Sky, how was your summer?" Bloom asked curiously.

Sky replied, "It would've been great if I could've been with you. You are more beautiful than I remember." Bloom was flattered too and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Tecna looked around sadly. "Where is Timmy?" she asked.

All of a sudden, a squad ship flew over the forest and landed right outside the front entrance near the bikes. The hatch opened to reveal Timmy standing inside. "Hi Tecna, how's it going?" he yelled out to her.

"Hello there!" Tecna said waving to him.

Timmy walked down as Tecna ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hi Timmy, hope you had a good summer?" Tecna asked sweetly.

"I did, thanks Tec. Did you get my letter?" Timmy asked happily.

"Yes, I got your letter. Very nice upgrades by the way" replied Tecna.

"Helia" Flora cried out as she ran up to him and gave him a kiss. "How was your summer, Helia? I missed you over the summer."

"It was great but I had missed you as well. I had to spend a week over at Red Fountain to help my uncle Saladine with the order of classes for the new school year."

All of the girls gave their boyfriends a hug except Musa. She was just standing there. She thought that Riven didn't want to do the mushy hello. Riven looked at Musa and gave a smile.

"Musa, what are you doing over there? Get over here" Riven smirked.

Musa smiled and she ran up to Riven and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Musa, how are you going?"

"Hey Riven, I'm fine but I missed you."

As everyone was having their own little conversations, Helia whispered something in Flora's ear.

"Hey Flora, it's going to be hours before the party. Maybe we could go and sit by the lake" Helia whispered.

"Sounds great Helia do I need to bring anything?" Flora asked.

"No, everything is taken care of. Let's go," Helia said.

Flora got on the back of his hover bike and her and Helia drove up to the lake.

Musa watched Flora and Helia leave on the leva bike. She looked around and saw everyone walking off with their partners. Sky and Bloom were about to leave and do their own thing when Bloom walked up to Musa and whispered something in her ear.

"Why don't you show Riven your new song?" Bloom whispered.

"I can't. I can't do it now, what if he hates it?" Musa whispered back.

"He won't. He loves your loves, but more importantly, he loves you. You wanted to show him, and now is your chance" Bloom replied before walking away with Sky.

Musa watched Bloom and Sky walk away. She quietly took a deep breath and took Riven's hand in hers.

"Hey Riven, during the summer I made a new song. I thought maybe, I don't know, maybe you want to hear it?" Musa asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure I would love to hear it" Riven answered comfortingly.

Riven and Musa walked to the stage. Sky and Bloom went for a walk in the forest, Tecna and Timmy went and played a video game and Stella and Brandon went for a ride on the hover bike.

* * *

Helia and Flora arrived at the lake and got off and sat and watched the clouds go by. Flora got up and took of her shoes and went to the edge of the lake and stuck her feet in.

"Flora what are you doing?" Helia asked coming up behind her holding her shoulders.

"I'm just listening to the water nymphs" Flora replied quietly without disturbing the nymphs.

Just then, Flora noticed that all the water nymphs weren't dancing around in the lake. She looked closer in the water to find that none of the fish were in the lake either.

She started to see some bubbles bubble in the middle of the lake. Helia was under a tree drawing and didn't notice. Flora felt the water's temperature getting hotter and hotter as she noticed that there was steam coming from the bubbles.

The temperature started to get too hot for her and she was about to pull her feet out when something grabbed her leg. She shrieked and almost jumped out of her skin. "Helia" she said in a casual tone, but it wasn't loud enough.

Flora kept shaking her leg and tried to get up when, without any warning, large water monster jumped out of the lake bringing Flora up in the air and upside down, holding her leg in its hand.

"Helia!" Flora screamed at the top of her lungs.

Helia looked up and saw Flora upside down in the monster's hand.

"Flora!" Helia cried as the monster jumped up in the air and dived back into the lake, dragging Flora with it.

"Flora!"


	3. Saving My Girl

Helia watched in horror as he saw the ripples in the water where Flora was dragged underneath the water. Helia jumped up and ran to his bike. He grabbed his Red Fountain gear and placed the Red Fountain breather mask on and dived into the water after Flora. Flora spelled the monsters, created vines that tied around the monster, releasing her from its grip.

Flora started to make a break for it when her foot was once again grabbed and she was pulled to the very bottom of the lake. Flora looked up to see Helia swimming towards her. Helia threw light discs at the monster, which, combined with the water in the monster, got electrocuted releasing Flora.

Flora floated down and settled on the sand by the weeds. Flora was quickly losing breath and tried to swim towards Helia when her ankle got caught in some seaweed. She was beginning to lose consciousness as she mouth 'Helia' until she completely blacked out and settled on the bottom of the lake.

Helia threw his laser string glove at the monster tying the monster up. The monster slipped out of the laser and whipped his arm at Helia. Helia did flips when the monster hit him. Helia looked down and saw the monster heading towards the unconscious Flora. Helia gasped and he swarm down towards Flora. The monster grabbed Flora and pulled her out of the weed bed and began dragging her into the cave. Helia followed it and threw an explosive down onto the ground. The explosive created a crevice in the ground and created a whirl pool. The pressure of the suction began pulling the monster into the crevice and released Flora. Flora slowly began sinking to the ground and the monster got sucked into the crevice. Helia took out another explosive and destroyed the cave. The explosive destroyed the cave and large boulders collapsed onto the ground sealing the monster forever.

Helia looked and saw Flora unconscious on the bottom. Helia's eyes widened and he swam towards Flora. He tied his laser string around her and began swimming back up to the surface, praying that she is still alive.

Helia emerged from the water and helped Flora up to the dock and began resuscitation.

"Come on Flora, you have to be ok" Helia said.

Flora still wasn't breathing so he turned Flora to her side so that the water could escape from her mouth. Helia waited there for a minute with a tear running down her face when Flora coughed water out of her mouth.

Helia sighed with relief but she was still in trouble, Flora wasn't breathing in oxygen. He placed his oxygen mask over Flora's mouth and waited. Flora breathed in a couple of times and coughed again.

"Thank god" Helia said holding up Flora's head.

"Helia (cough)," Flora started but was interrupted by Helia.

"Save your energy" he said stroking her cheek.

"I would (cough) except I feel like my powers been drai-(cough)-ned."

Helia smiled and lifted her head up and gave her a hug. He kept the mask over her so Flora could continue to breath.

"Thank god, I thought that I'd lost you Flora" Helia said quietly.

"Sorry" Flora croaked.

He smiled down at her as he stroked her cheek again. "Come on let's get you back. You might need to have the nurse look at you" Helia said as he slowly scooped Flora up in his arms.

Helia slowly led Flora to the bike and helped her on and drove them back to Alfea.

* * *

Deep within the forest of Magix, a dark figure stood in a cave looking at a reflection in a pool of water in the centre of the room. The figure circled the pool watching Flora and Helia in the water. The figure watched Helia defeat the water monster and then save Flora from death.

"NO!" the figure screamed.

The cry echoed throughout the whole cave and caused a minion to appear from the shadows.

"My lady, is everything alright?" the minion asked.

The minion was hunched over and was short. He wore black clothes and wore a cloak.

"No minion. Princess Flora was rescued by her boy toy" the figure replied.

"Majesta, there will always be other chances" Minion said.

"Yes, well, Princess Musa will not be as lucky" Majesta said waving her hand over the pool and the water swirled revealing Musa and Riven.

* * *

Musa and Riven were on stage as Musa finished her song on the piano. She looked at Riven, waiting nervously for his reaction.

"Wow Musa. That was great. I loved it!" Riven exclaimed before Musa gave him a hug.

"Hey Riven, there's a beautiful spot where my mum spent her weekends at Alfea. Come on, I want to show you something" Musa said as she took Riven's hand and led him to the West Wing.

Riven and Musa sat on the ledge of the wall surrounding the balcony and watched the sunset.

Musa and Riven sat there for a while until Riven broke the silence. "Musa, I'm really glad that you showed me this balcony" Riven said quietly as he held Musa in his arms.

Musa smiled and snuggled her head against Riven's chest. Everything was quiet until Musa heard the sound of falling pebbles. Musa looked up at Riven who looked as if he didn't hear anything.

Musa shook her head, ignoring the sound when she heard it again, this time lasting a little longer. Musa looked down to see a crack in the balcony floor slowly becoming larger. Musa's eyes widened as she leant over the wall looking at the crack.

All of a sudden, Musa felt a rumble on the balcony. She started to panic a little as she shook Riven's arm. "Riven?" Musa started to say nervously when the balcony started to give way and collapse. Musa pushed Riven out of the way and closer to the door way.

She tripped over the deep crack and slipped over the other side. "Musa!" Riven yelled as he jumped on his stomach and grabbed her hand just in time.

Riven was holding on to Musa with all his might while she dangled over the balcony. "Don't let go!" Musa cried with fear in her voice.

"You think I would?" Riven asked sarcastically.

"Now is not the time Riven" Musa said angrily trying desperately not to let go.

Riven stood up to a kneeling position as he slowly moved back attempting to pull Musa back up.

"Can you transform Musa?" cried Riven hoarsely.

"Does it seem like I can?" Musa yelled back harshly.

Riven gave her a harsh look but ignored it considering the situation she was in.

"I can't! I don't have my princess powers yet!" she called back with tears starting to run down her face.

"Ok, just relax Musa. Do you see a ledge?" Riven asked.

Musa looked down on the wall. "Ah, huh," Musa answered through her tears.

"Good, ok, now when I say 3, you have to push on the ledge with your foot but don't let go of my hands. Ok? Ok, now, 1...2...3" Riven yelled.

Musa stepped on the ledge but it suddenly gave way and Musa fell back down. Riven, not anticipating the ledge giving way lost grip of Musa's hand and she fell.

"RIVEN!" Musa screamed as she fell down towards the ground.

"Musa!" Riven yelled watching Musa fall. "Musa!"

Riven ran inside the hall and ripped the curtain from a window. He tied it around a pole on the balcony and the other end around his waist.

"This better work" Riven muttered and he jumped off the ledge.

"Riven!" Musa called seeing the ground coming closer to her.

Riven placed his arms and legs together to allow him more speed to catching Musa.

"I'm coming Musa, I'm coming" Riven muttered to himself as he came closer to Musa.

"Grab my hand!" Riven yelled to Musa.

Musa stretched her arm out and their fingers touched.

"I can't!" Musa cried.

"Try again!" Riven ordered.

Musa pushed her legs and was pushed a few feet up and grabbed Riven's hand. The curtain material ran out and stopped. Riven and Musa dangled over the ledge halfway down holding each other's hand.

Musa had tears falling down her cheeks and saw that she was only a few metres from her death.

"Riven you saved my life!" Musa said scared.

"We're not there yet" Riven said.

Riven looked around and saw how close they are to the ground.

"Okay Musa, I need you to do exactly as I say again" Riven said calmly.

"What? What's going on?" Musa began to panic.

"Musa, don't panic on me now" Riven said sternly.

"Sorry."

"Now, we are pretty close to the ground. I'm going to untie the material and slowly lower both of us to the ground, now-"

"What!" Musa cried.

"Musa!" Riven yelled. "As I'm doing that, I'm going to pull you up so that you can hold onto my waist. I'm going to need both of my hands for this. Okay, here goes."

Riven slowly pulled Musa up to his waist and she wrapped her arms around him. He untied the material from his waist and held the material and let it slowly slip through his fingers. As it slipped slowly, he and Musa were slowly lowered to the ground until Musa's feet touched the ground.

Musa immediately let go of Riven and fell to the ground with relief. Musa silently cried to herself when she found the ground safely again. Riven released the material and ran over to Musa. He slowly held her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Thank god" Riven said comforting Musa. "Are you okay?"

Musa nodded her head as she buried her head in his chest and continued silently crying.

"Don't scare me like that again Musa. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Riven whispered.

Suddenly, Miss Faragonda ran to the couple.

"What's going on? Are you all right?" Miss Faragonda asked out of breath.

"Yes, we're all right, but Musa nearly lost her life," Riven said angrily.

Miss Faragonda was so surprised. Musa looked to her left and saw Helia pull his hover bike up to the entrance of Alfea with Flora in his arms.

"Flora! Miss Faragonda something happened to Flora!" Musa cried as she, Miss Faragonda, and Riven ran over to Helia and Flora.

"What happened to Flora?" Miss Faragonda asked concerned when she reached the couple.

"I was attacked by a water creature by the lake and it pulled me under the water, almost drowning me, but Helia rescued me" Flora replied still a little shaken.

While everyone was talking, the winx girls and their guys saw the commotion and Riven and Musa's death-defying event and ran out to meet them.

"Alright that's it, one is already too many, but two incidents, that's where I draw the line. I'm cancelling tonight's party."

"Miss Faragonda, you can't cancel the party because of us" Musa said.

"I can and I will. Musa and Flora were both in life threatening situations today and that is a risk I am not willing to take with any more of my girls" Miss Faragonda informed the girls.

"Oh my goodness, are you two all right?" Stella asked concerned.

"Flora will have to go directly to sick bay, Helia can you please take Flora there?" Miss Faragonda asked sincerely.

"Sure no problem," Helia answered, before helping Flora to sickbay.

"Now, to prevent any more serious incidents to occur I'm asking Professor Saladine whether the boys will stay and guard the girls" Miss Faragonda continued before walking out of hearing distance.

"Oh yeah," the girls said giggling.

* * *

Miss Faragonda arrived in her office and immediately contacted Professor Saladine through the phone.

"Miss Faragonda, how good it is to hear from you" Professor Saladine greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you professor, but today two of my girls were nearly killed" Miss Faragonda began professionally.

"Oh my" Saladine said worriedly.

"But luckily two of your boys were there to prevent any more harm to them. So, I've decided to cancel the party tonight. I propose this, I think to prevent any further harm to my girls, is for some of your boys to protect them since two have already proven them capable" Miss Faragonda added.

"That is not a problem. I'll have the boys make this an assignment so they are unable to socialise and the teachers can send them their homework by computer. Miss Faragonda, I can assure you that no more harm will come to anymore of your girls. The boys and I will offer our services whenever you are in need" Saladine assured her.

"Then it's decided. The boys will protect the girls overnight and rest during the day and no one will be hurt. Thank you Professor Saladine for your understanding and support" Miss Faragonda thanked.

"No problem Miss Faragonda. I'm happy to help you and your girls" Saladine replied and then he hung up.

* * *

"NO!" Majesta screamed throwing her hand in the water causing a splash.

"It's okay, mistress" Minion said attempting to calm Majesta down.

"It is not okay. Those two fairies should be dead. I should have their powers by now!" Majesta yelled. "If it weren't for those boy-toys of theirs, their powers would be mine. Looks like it's time to take this into my own hands, personally"


	4. Meeting Fact to Face

Later that afternoon, Miss Faragonda showed the boys to their temporary dorms. Miss Faragonda showed the boys a spare dorm next to the girls. It had a bathroom, five beds and a computer for their homework's arrival.

"Now then," Miss Faragonda started, "Your dinner, breakfast and lunch will be brought up to you after your night shift. Oh, and before I forget, here, this is for you Sky" Miss Faragonda handed Sky a remote. "This is for emergencies only. If you need my assistance urgently, press this button. And remember, this is an assignment for you boys, so you are unable to fraternize with the girls. Goodnight gentleman."

And with that, Miss Faragonda left the boys' dorm and checked the girls' dorm and made sure that the boys were outside their doors with their weapons before she left.

Miss Faragonda walked to sick bay to check on Flora. When she walked in, she found Helia still there not leaving Flora's side.

"_That is so sweet of Helia to stand by her side and not wanting to leave" Miss Faragonda thought to herself. _

Miss Faragonda saw the nurse and walked over to her.

"How is Flora going, Nurse Ophelia?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Much better Miss Faragonda. She only has a bump on her head and a few scratches on her legs from the creature. The healing potions and spells have healed her lung capacity and removed all salt water from her stomach. All she needs is a good night's sleep and she'll be back to herself in the morning. She can go back to her dorm now" Nurse Ophelia replied.

"Oh wonderful, did you hear that Helia?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Yes I did," Helia answered happily before turning back to Flora. "Flora you're going to be alright."

"Thank you Helia, and thank you Miss Faragonda and Ophelia" Flora said as Helia led her back to her dorm.

Flora walked into her dorm and saw that Musa was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Musa?" Flora said curiously.

"Flora, I need to talk to you" Musa said seriously.

* * *

Majesta walked through her cave as her minion trailed behind her. She wore black knee high, high heel boots, a black body suit, red belt around the waist, a pink whip attached to the belt, and her black cloak.

"Tonight is the night, Minion. Those princess' will wish that those accidents today had taken them, and not me" Majesta threatened as they left the cave.

* * *

"I can't believe it never triggered in my head before" Flora said to Musa.

"Yeah, it's weird. I didn't know that it happened until my father told me the story over the summer when I heard that you were attacked" Musa said.

"How did you know that it was me?" Flora asked. "I didn't tell anyone"

"Well, you're sister can't keep secrets, especially when she knows my number is on speed dial" Musa joked.

"That's my sister for you" Flora added.

"You know what we have to do right?" Musa asked.

Flora nodded.

"Yeah, I do. We will tell her tonight" Flora replied.

Later that night, Musa and Flora opened their doors quietly so they wouldn't wake anyone up. They were dressed in their day clothes, and were about to open the dorm's front door when they were caught.

"Musa! Flora!" whispered a surprised voice.

They both slowly turned around and they saw Riven and Helia standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riven whispered.

"Oh us," Musa asked innocently.

Riven and Helia nodded their heads.

"Oh well we were, we were…..okay you caught us. We were on our way to Miss Faragonda's office" Musa confessed.

"Yeah, we have something very important to discuss with her about the accidents this morning," Flora explained.

Riven stood there and Helia caved in.

"Come on, Riven. They haven't done anything wrong. It will be okay if we went with them" Helia said.

"Fine you can go, but Helia and I are escorting you" Riven caved in.

Riven and Helia got their phantom blades out and escorted the girls to Miss Faragonda's office.

"Can you guys please stay out here, and make sure that no one or anything follows us?" Flora said strictly.

"And we ask you that you don't ears drop on us," Musa added seriously.

The guys nodded their heads and the girls knocked on the door and entered. Miss Faragonda was writing up some papers when they walked in.

"Musa, Flora what are you two doing in my office at eleven at night?" Faragonda asked curiously.

"Miss Faragonda, Musa and I might know who is trying to hurt us," Flora explained taking a seat along with Musa.

* * *

Majesta flew through the skies heading for Magix.

"I'll make sure those girls rue the day that they came between my right to their powers" Majesta said to herself.

Majesta flew through the skies until she came across Alfea. Majesta smirked and flew around the campus.

"Let's see, which dorm belongs to those princesses" Majesta said to herself.

Majesta held out her hand and it started to glow. As she flew past dorm room balconies, her energy would glow lighter if she was further away from their dorm, or darker when she got closer. After a few minutes of searching, Majesta finally came across to their dormitory. Majesta smirked and she quietly landed on the balcony ledge. She held up her hands and summoned her energy.

"Electric Magnetism!" Majesta yelled and blew a hole in the dormitory.

Smoke surrounded the dormitory and screams from the girls was heard.

"Knock, knock" Majesta taunted as she walked through the smoke. "Anybody home?"

* * *

"You girls are so brave. Thank you for telling me girls. I think that you should go back to your dorms now," Miss Faragonda said.

Suddenly there was an enormous crash and screaming echoed down the halls.

"GIRLS!" Faragonda cried as she, Musa, Flora, Riven and Helia bolted back to the girl's dorm to find the other boys defeated on the floor, the girls under a paralysing spell and a winged gargoyle in the centre of the dorm. Flora and Musa transformed into their Enchantix while Faragonda started to shoot at the beast with powerful energy blasts and Riven and Helia tried to attack.

"That's a Triceratopses Gargoyle" Tecna said unable to move from the spell. "There supposed to be extinct!"

Majesta walked up to Tecna and smirked.

"They are, but when I'm the one calling the shots, nothing is impervious to my magic" Majesta smirked.

"Want a bet?" Musa yelled from the doorway.

Majesta turned around and saw the girls standing before her.

"Well, well, well, Princess Musa, and Princess Flora, there you are."

"If you think that a gargoyle is going to take us down, you've got another thing coming" Musa yelled.

"_From ancient time this power came,_

_From all to have and not to reign_

_Pick it now, show no mercy,_

_For this power can no longer be"_

Flora and Musa summoned a large orange ring that came through the ceiling and circled the beast. Large sparks appeared and the gargoyle howled before turning into dust. As Flora and Musa were destroying the gargoyle, Majesta disappeared and then reappeared behind Miss Faragonda, Riven, and Helia. Flora and Musa turned around to see Majesta shoot Miss Faragonda, Helia, and Riven.

"Majesta, don't!" Flora cried, but it was too late, Majesta shot them with dark magic.

"Did you think that I would actually miss an opportunity to destroy the very people who dared interfere with my plans?"

"We took you down once, and we will do it again" Musa yelled.

Majesta snickered and she took out two whips from her belt and whipped Flora and Musa together by the neck. The girls screamed and attempted to pull the whips of their necks.

"What are you going to do now without being able to breathe?" Majesta teased.

Majesta laughed evilly and transported them to her lair.

When Riven awoke, he stood up and didn't see Musa anywhere.

"Musa!" Riven cried before running to her dorm.

She wasn't there. He ran to the Stella's room, nothing. Riven checked all the other rooms, but Musa was nowhere to be seen.

"NO! It took her!" Riven yelled in anger.

Helia awoke to see Riven on his knees in rage banging his fists on the floor. Helia instantly knew that Musa was gone.

"Flora!" Helia yelled and ran to Flora's room.

"Don't bother Musa isn't here either. Majesta took them," Riven said not looking at him.

"What, No! Flora! Flora," Helia cried out, pained as he too fell to the floor with tears in his eyes.

The others started to awaken and so did Miss Faragonda. She looked around and saw Helia and Riven in disbelief. "No! She took them! The gargoyle was a distraction!" Miss Faragonda cried.


	5. Kidnapped

Everyone was silent as the girls began to feel the spell wear off. Sky looked around and saw Bloom slowly trying to sit up.

"Bloom! Are you alright?" Sky asked running towards Bloom and he helped her up from behind the couch.

"I'm fine Sky," Bloom said a little shaken up.

"Tecna!" Timmy yelled running to her and helped her up from her and Musa's doorway.

"Stella!" Brandon cried to Stella who was hunched over on the wall her by her room.

"Don't worry snookums. I'm fine. That stupid gargoyle messed up my wardrobe and stunk up the place," Stella called back as she stood up slowly.

"The gargoyle is gone. Look it was destroyed and was turned into dust" Bloom noticed.

"Musa and Flora used a spell on the monster and he couldn't take it so it destroyed itself" Riven muttered darkly.

"What is going on?" Riven demanded. "Who is Majesta? We heard you say her name in your office before. What does she want with Musa and Flora?"

"Riven, Helia, Musa and Flora were taken by an evil power stealing witch named Majesta" Miss Faragonda admitted quietly.

"No way! We had that witch on Erakleon. She was waiting for my parents to have a little girl so she could steal her powers but she disappeared when I was born instead" Sky explained surprised.

"That is correct Sky. The witch travels from realm to realm searching for powerful, royal, first born girls to steal their powers and their lives. Musa was 4 months old when Majesta arrived, and was stopped by her mother, but Musa was cursed. Flora was nearly drained of her powers over the summer. Her parents were crowned the new rulers of Linphea which now makes her a more powerful royal princess and a desirable target. The night of the coronation, Majesta snuck into the castle and nearly absorbed Flora's powers, but she used her enchantix against her and was cursed as well. The curse was that when the two returned to Alfea, and turned 19, they would die, and then Majesta would absorb their powers. Since Musa and Flora have already had their accidents, but were rescued, Majesta now needs them to hand over their powers willingly or else she will not receive their powers" Miss Faragonda finished.

"So what? No disrespect Miss Faragonda, but do you really expect Flora and Musa to hand over their powers, no worries?" Riven questioned.

"They will never do that!" bellowed Helia.

"Even though Musa and Flora won't give their powers up willingly, Majesta must have been desperate to get their powers for her to face them. I know she will do anything to get them and that is what worries me." Miss Faragonda said with a worried look.

"This is ridiculous! I can't just stand around here while my girlfriend is in trouble!" Riven yelled as he stormed out of the girl's dorm.

"We've got to stop him," Brandon yelled and tried to go after Riven when Miss Faragonda stopped him.

"No! Let him go. He needs to cool down," Miss Faragonda said.

Riven got his gear, jumped on his hover bike and rode through the forest.

"Well I'm bored. Come on Bloom, I need your opinion on an outfit. Brandon and I are going Unicorn riding near the lake," Stella said happily.

"What! Our friends are in trouble and you're worried about how your outfit would look like for a date with someone who is supposed to be protecting you, not dating you," Bloom exclaimed confused

"And what better way for him to protect me than him sitting beside me," Stella argued.

Bloom just stood in front of Stella with her arms crossed and gave her a death stare. "You can help pick out clothes instead of giving an opinion" Stella added.

"Alright" Bloom said following Stella into her bedroom.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Miss Faragonda said to the others.

"Seriously?" Tecna said confused.

"Yes, one on one protection won't split focus. Stella you and Brandon can go but Brandon, make sure Stella doesn't leave your sight," Miss Faragonda yelled to Stella.

"Alright" Stella yelled from her bedroom and running back out. "Thanks Miss F. Come on Brandon," she added dragging Brandon out of the dorm.

"Miss Faragonda, what are we going to do about Riven?" Tecna asked curiously.

"We just have to let him cool down," Miss Faragonda stated. "That's all we can do for him now."

* * *

Meanwhile in a large old cave with temple-like ruins around the floor, Majesta's lair, Musa and Flora were stuck to giant cob webs that were indestructible.

"Ha! Now you stupid pixie princesses don't have your precious body guards to protect you now," Majesta scorned.

"We might not have our friends, but we can still transform. Let's go Enchantix!" Musa yelled transforming. "Sonic Blast!" she yelled. Unfortunately, since her wrists were stuck to the webbing, her attack missed Majesta and hit the cave with a BOOM! Pieces of the cave turned to rocks and started falling and some rocks landed on Musa's head, knocking her out.

"Musa!" Flora yelled concerned.

"What a shame" Majesta taunted.

Suddenly she took out a pink electrical whip and threw it at Flora and tied itself around her neck and electrocuted her.

"Argh!" she cried painfully.

"Give me your powers and I'll let you and your friend go. If you don't, then I'd hate to waste such powerful magic," then she took the whip off, "well?" Majesta asked innocently.

"I will never give you my powers Majesta! I beat you once and I can do it again! Let's go Enchantix!" She didn't transform. "Why can't I transform? My powers, what did you do?" Flora accused angrily.

"Isn't it obvious you pathetic princess? My enchanted whip keeps your powers down for 5 minutes and it can do so much more. You have 2 hours to think about it and hurry up! You're wasting time, I hate to hurt such pretty faces" Majesta taunted before vanishing.

"Musa, Musa! Wake up please" Flora cried. "That's it! She only said 5 minutes so that means I can transform now and contact Helia and Riven. Yes!" Flora cried happily.

* * *

Meanwhile Helia was feeling Flora's pain and suffering from the electrocution.

"Helia? Helia are you all right?" Bloom asked. He didn't respond. "Miss Faragonda!" she yelled and Miss Faragonda came running in and saw Helia.

"Helia, what's wrong?" Miss Faragonda asked worriedly.

"It's Flora, she's hurt. Majesta electrocuted her around her neck" Helia answered hoarsely, his teeth clenched with his hands around his neck and sweat beating down his face.

"There's nothing you can do Helia, its Flora's pain and it can't go unless Flora's does," explained Miss Faragonda. "Flora and Helia must be connected by their love," Miss Faragonda thought out loud.

Suddenly, a beam of light shone in front of Miss Faragonda. Out of the light, Flora appeared as a hologram.

"Flora!" Helia cried, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine Helia. Don't worry. I wish I could say the same for Musa though," Flora replied sadly.

"What happened to Musa?" Everyone, including Flora, quickly turned to see Riven in the girl's dorm door way. "What happened to Musa?" Riven repeated.

"Well she's knocked out," Flora replied with a small smile.

"What!" Riven yelled, "How did that happen?"

"Well we are stuck on giant cob webs with our hands stuck. These things just happen. What do you think? Musa tried to hit Majesta with her 'Sonic blast', but it was hard for her to aim and she shot the ceiling instead and rocks fell and hit her head and knocked her out. She's still breathing though Riven" Flora said, a little afraid.

"What was the thing that electrocuted you, Flora?" asked Helia concerned.

Flora looked down and saw Helia on the floor.

"Helia! Are you all right?" Flora exclaimed bending down next to him.

"I'm fine, just please answer the question," Helia ordered gently.

"Majesta hit me with an enchanted whip and it wrapped around my neck and electrocuted me. She said I have 2 hours to give her my powers and if I don't, she said 'I hate to waste such powerful powers and pretty faces, then she disappeared through the air" Flora admitted with a tear running down her face.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say. Helia was pained physically and emotionally.

"Oh, I've got to go, Musa's waking up. Hugs and kisses Helia," Flora rushed out and her hologram disappeared.

* * *

"Flora, Flora. Are you ok?" Musa asked, who was now conscious again.

Flora's projection floated back inside her. She turned to her left and saw Musa awake.

"I'm fine Musa, I think" Flora said looking at the ground. "I just used my Enchantix to contact the others. Riven was so worried about you and I think that Helia is having my symptoms from the enchanted whip. She gave us 2 hours to give her our powers or else."

"What are we going to do?" Musa asked.

"I don't know Musa, but we have to do it fast, because I can't stand another electrocution," said Flora nearly in tears.


	6. Over to the Dark Side

Majesta came through the air laughing hysterically.

"You have 1 hour left. Do you want to give me your powers now and spare your lives?" Majesta asked evilly.

"No way Majesta!" Flora yelled. "You just have to wait and find out."

"For an evil witch you can be very pushy and inpatient," Musa teased nearly laughing.

"Fine then, you girls will then have to risk your lives for me to get what I want. See you in an hour, but before I do, here is a good bye present for both of you," she said with a smirk. She took out her whip and hit Musa's hand before electrocuting Flora's neck again.

"Let her go now! Leave us for 30 minutes and you shall have your powers if you also spare our lives" Musa yelled.

Majesta released her whip from Flora. "A fair deal isn't it? But if it means getting both your powers, then you shall have your lives and your 30 minutes!" She said as she disappeared into the air once more.

"What are you talking about Musa? I don't even have enough strength to give her my powers and I don't intend to," Flora said in disbelief.

"Don't worry Flora, I have a plan. Do you have enough strength to transform into your enchantix and transport yourself back to Alfea?" Musa asked quietly.

"I might Musa, but don't count on it," Flora replied.

"Ok then, let's go Enchantix!" Musa yelled and they both transformed. Musa looked at Flora and saw her nearly out of energy to even lift her head up but had enough to speak. "Flora do you have enough strength to transport yourself?" Musa asked her.

"No I don't. The transformation took all my strength and I only have enough to speak. I'm sorry," Flora said sadly.

"Don't worry Flora, I'll transport us both out of here. It looks to me that we only have 25 minutes left, I think. Enchanted note vine!" Musa cried. A note vine appeared and she threw it and grabbed Flora's hand. 'Transport-us, back home-us,' she cried and they were transported into molecules through the air back to Alfea.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Alfea, Helia was meditating and Riven was pacing in their dorm waiting for Timmy's analysis on where magic had last been used while protecting the girls too.

"Come on Timmy, the girls don't have much time. I don't want anything bad to happen to Musa," Riven said while pacing.

"Calm down Riven. I have nearly traced the girl's last magic outburst," Timmy said while on the computer.

Riven looked up from the floor and saw Helia meditating.

"Helia what are you doing meditating when our girlfriends might not have much time left? An hour ago Flora contacted us saying that they only have 2 hours. Now they might not have hours left to spare, so I suggest you get up from the floor and help us find the girls," He said irritated.

"For your information Riven, I'm meditating to relax and when I'm relaxed I can sense where the girls are so please put a lid on it" Helia bit back also irritated.

Then in the middle of the girl's dorm, a purple and red beam appeared and they saw two figures appear.

"Musa!" Riven yelled happily. "Helia its Musa and Flora!"

Helia quickly jumped up and gave Flora a tight hug, but she collapsed straight into his arms. Luckily Musa didn't collapse, but still nearly cried when she saw Riven. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and was so relieved that she cried in his arms. Riven got the remote and called Miss Faragonda and who was there in a heartbeat.

Miss Faragonda gave Musa a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay girls. You gave us all a fright." She looked down at Flora. "Is she alright Musa?" she asked worriedly

"Majesta electrocuted her again and she barely had enough strength to transform so I had to transport us both back here. Majesta's enchanted whip drained all of Flora's strength but none of her powers. We were lucky enough to escape" Musa answered a little scared in Riven's arms.

"I'm so relieved to have you girls back safe. Flora will need to be put into sickbay for intensive care overnight. You two were very brave in contacting us and transporting yourselves back safe" Miss Faragonda said happily.

The other girls ran in from their rooms and gave Musa a group hug before Bloom and Helia took Flora to sick bay.

Helia stayed with Flora the whole day to make sure that she wasn't hurt again and Riven and Musa went to the balcony. Riven looked down at the cement before letting Musa onto it.

"Miss Faragonda gave us extra credit this year for our midterms for defeating the gargoyle," Musa said happily.

Riven looked at her seriously. "I don't care about extra credit or about gargoyles, I only care about you and your safety," Riven said as Musa smiled and gave him a kiss.

It was curfew for the students so Musa said goodnight to Riven and went to sleep. Stella said Goodnight to Brandon, Tecna said goodnight to Timmy and Bloom said goodnight to sky. The boys were ready for anything this time and had their phantom blades out all ready just in case. Helia was in sickbay with Flora and he wouldn't leave her side. The nurse and Miss Faragonda came in and told Helia that they could help Flora regain her strength back if she sleeps for 8 hours.

Miss Faragonda gave Flora an energy boost and the nurse gave her a special potion from Professor Palladium that would regain Flora's strength quicker. The nurse went to the other room to finish some work and Miss Faragonda went back to her office. It was around midnight when Helia woke up hearing Flora talking in her sleep.

* * *

Flora was dreaming that the witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy, were after her in the woods and that they had great power and strength. They shot her with a winx absorption spell. She then landed on the floor with a thud and tried to transform but realised that she was a mortal who couldn't be in the magical realm. Soon Helia was in front of her protecting her.

"Back off! I said back off!" he yelled to the witches, but they shot him with a powerful spell that only took a few minutes to kill anyone.

"Flora, what are you still doing with this hero wannabie? What a loser," Stormy taunted.

"Helia," she mumbled and looked at the witches as they continued with a proposition.

"There is only one way for you to regain your powers and save your hero and that is to join us. You can possess great power to infect the spell and save your boyfriend. Join us and all of that can be yours," Icy offered. Flora held Icy's hands and turned into an evil fairy.

* * *

Out in the real world, Helia noticed Flora's skin flashing red. Back in Flora's dream, she had gotten the spell out of Helia and was about to destroy him herself when she woke up from her nightmare and looked at Helia for real. Helia jumped out of his seat and ran up to Flora and couldn't believe that she woke up 4 hours early. Since Flora hadn't seen him when she arrived back with Musa, she was surprised to see him and she gave him a huge hug.

"Helia! I'm so glad to see you. Where am I and how did I get here?" Flora asked curiously.

Helia laughed, "You're safe now Flora. You're in sickbay back at Alfea. Musa transported you back here with her Enchantix since you were all drained out." Flora was so happy to be back with her friends and Helia that she was nearly in tears. Helia called for the nurse who was up there in minutes.

As soon as she walked through the door she froze, "Flora! You're awake early. I hope that you're feeling better. We gave you an energy boost and you should sleep for 8 hours so you need another 4. It is so great to see you up and happy and out of harm's way."

Flora's skin started to turn red, her eyes turned from a light grey circle into a black diamond and her outfit changed from a flowing pink and light pink dress with curls around her legs to large red and grey wings, red mini skirt and a red boob tube top that stopped just below the breast line with a black diamond in the middle with black ribbon coming from the diamond and curled out to the side. She wore long red gloves and wore her hair dead straight and flowing with another black diamond in her hair, above her forehead and curls wrapped around her legs with a black diamond at the top and over her feet.

Flora looked at her new Enchantix slowly. "Much better than the cutie, loser pink dress and curls."

She looked up at Helia and the nurse and smirked. "Out my way losers." She held out her hands, "Venus Vine Wrap, wrap up these trouble makers from getting in my way," and she shot them with power balls and caged them in a vine fortress before making her way down the corridor. She was nearly at the end of the corridor when she ran into Miss Faragonda.

Miss Faragonda froze as she attempted to reverse Flora's curse.

"_Evil tangs that once held dear,_

_Release the curse away from here"_

Black swirls of smoke vanished and Flora turned back into her old self and collapsed. Helia caught her, still covered in excess vines. Flora fell back to sleep in his arms and was put back into her bed in sickbay.

"Miss Faragonda, did you see flora's skin change before her personality changed?"

"Yes I did Helia. What was the name of the whip that attacked Flora?" questioned Miss Faragonda.

"It was Majesta's Enchanted Whip," answered Helia.

"An enchanted whip? Miss Faragonda gasped. "If it touches you for more than a few seconds, it can turn a fairy's heart and soul evil by making the fairy's heart and soul to darkness willingly in their dreams. They don't know that it's happening in real life too. If Musa go hit by the same whip, then the same will be happening to Musa" she finished before rushing off to see Musa.

Helia woke Flora up and told her everything. "What? I nearly hurt you and nurse Ophelia? I'm so sorry Helia but I don't want to risk that again," Flora said, upsettingly. Flora suddenly surrounded herself in a magical security bubble to protect Helia, her friends and Chatter from her again.

"Flora! You're being ridiculous. You would never hurt anyone. So please get out of there" Chatter explained.

"I'm sorry Chatter, but I can't put everyone at risk. This bubble is magic proof from the inside so I can't use my magic in it. So please let me protect everyone else around me and let me stay in this bubble," Flora replied sadly.

Suddenly there was a huge 'CRASH!' and screaming was heard. Helia ran to the girl's dorm and saw the winx girls and Miss Faragonda knocked out with Timmy, Brandon, Sky and Riven surrounding Musa. She was dressed in a dark purple and a black stripe boob tube top with a flowing dark purple mini-skirt with two black ribbons hanging on the side with curls wrapped around her legs.

She had an evil laugh and was smirking. "You pathetic hero wannabies, you can't even protect your own girlfriends from being knocked out, let alone turning one evil," taunted staring at Riven.

"Musa why are you doing this? This isn't the Musa I know and care about," Riven said trying to convince Musa back to good again. Then Musa hit Timmy and Brandon with a sonic wave attack and knocked them out too.

"Riven she can't be good if she would hurt her friends" Sky reasoned to Riven.

"Yeah but," Riven started but Sky cut him off.

"No buts Riven, we have to attack," Sky took out his phantom boomerang and threw it at Musa, cutting her head.

"Ouch, that's not nice and do you know what I do to people who are not nice? I blast them!" Musa groaned and hit Sky with a sonic boom sending him flying into the wall by Bloom and Flora's room.

Riven was stunned. He threw a fog bomb at Musa's feet so she couldn't see.

"_Evil tangs that once held dear,_

_Release the curse away from here"_

Miss Faragonda chanted. Dark grey smoke suddenly appeared and turned Musa back to normal. She collapsed into Riven's arms and fell right back to sleep. Everyone awoke to see Musa fast asleep in her bed.

"Excuse Miss Faragonda but, what happened to Musa?" Tecna asked curiously.

"Musa and Flora were infected by an Enchanted Whip. It causes its victims, who touched it, to hand over their heart and soul to darkness in their dreams. They aren't aware that it's happening to them in the real world. What you saw was Musa's heart and soul being handed over to darkness. Majesta is probably thinking of turning them evil to absorb their powers," Miss Faragonda replied.

"What do you mean turn them evil to gain their powers?" Bloom asked.

"It's when a fairy turns from good to bad. They want to destroy something or someone and once that's done, they lose their soul to darkness and the closest magical being collects their soul. This would be Majesta. Your souls have your magic inside and once you lose your soul, it is a fate worse than death," Miss Faragonda explained.

"What!" Riven yelled. "You're saying that our girlfriends are turning evil and might kill Helia and myself! Then they will lose their souls to Majesta!"

"Yes. Since they won't have souls, they will die and their bodies will then disperse into molecules and disappear through the air," Miss Faragonda finished sadly.

Helia went as white as a ghost and ran to Flora in sickbay. Riven followed his lead and ran to Musa's room to check up on her.

Musa woke up and saw him. "Hey what's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing Musa except that you turned into a sonic blasting maniac and knocked everyone out!" Stella cried from behind Riven as they both looked at her.

"What!" Musa yelled and jumped out of bed and looked at everyone.

"It's ok Musa, we know that it wasn't really you," Riven added calmly.

"No, Riven it's not that simple. I nearly hurt all of you," Musa said tearfully.

"Calm down Musa. Please don't shut your friends out. Don't do anything irrational like Flora. She has trapped herself inside a magic free bubble," Miss Faragonda pleaded as she walked in.

"I'm sorry Riven, but I'm doing this for us and our friends. Transportus!" Musa conjured and disappeared from the dorm and into Flora's magic free bubble.

"Oh C'mon!" Riven complained as he and Helia bolted down to sickbay and discovered Musa and Flora had turned evil again.

"Why hello there losers, come back for more humiliation?" Flora taunted smirking.

"I think they might be Flora, say, why don't we have some fun with these losers? What do you say?" Musa added.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" roared Riven. He took out his PHA and threw it at the bubble and destroyed it.

"Thanks cutie," said Flora as she walked out of the smoke with her right hand on her hip.

"Yeah, you have no idea what you've done," Musa sneered as her and Flora transformed into their evil enchantix. "Sonic Energy Blast!"

Multiple energy balls appeared and sent Riven slamming into the wall by the door.

Flora looked at Helia and said, "Venus Vine Wrap! Tie up this loser and stop him from destroying our plans."

Giant vines grew from the floor and tied Helia up, squeezing him.

"Flora, it's squeezing me, Help!" Helia breathed through clenched teeth.

"Mmm, fine I hate to see a wannabie beg." Flora lowered her vines and Helia looked at Flora like she was back to herself.

Musa looked at Riven. "Mmm, you're pretty cute; too bad I have to destroy you. What a shame," Musa smirked and gave him a deadly look.

Just then, a white and red portal opened up from the floor and Majesta appeared.

"Ah Musa, Flora, come with me. I can give you greatness with these dark forces."

"Come on Musa, I like what this girl's offering," Flora agreed and they followed Majesta through the portal.

Helia yelled out, "No stop! You girls can't go with her!" Then Musa and Flora turned round and Musa closed the portal.

"No! Flora!" yelled Helia.

"Musa!" yelled Riven.

Then Chatter and Tune flew in and said, "Where's Flora and Musa?"

"They, they," started Helia,

"They went with Majesta!" said Riven.

"What?" yelled the pixies.

Bloom, Stella and Tecna ran in and said, "Oh no! Miss Faragonda we lost them again," yelled Stella.

Miss Faragonda ran in and noticed the boys upset, the room trashed and the girls and pixies stunned.


	7. Rescue Mission

"Girls, I'm allowing you girls to hold off your final exams for later to go on a mission to save the girls. Boys, I'll contact Professor Saladine and I'm sure he'll agree."

"C'mon Timmy, let's go and get the squad ship," Tecna told Timmy.

Timmy nodded and they ran outside, jumped on a hover bike and flew to Red Fountain.

Meanwhile back at the cave, Musa and Flora were arguing over evil plans.

"Let's smash Red Fountain and Alfea," Flora advised.

"No! Let's go and destroy Cloud Tower and enter the realm of Relix, take the ultimate power and take over the Universe," Musa argued.

"Uh, don't you remember Musa? Bloom destroyed the ultimate power" Flora reminded.

"I suppose you have another better idea?"

"I've got a better idea; let's regain more of your powers by destroying pathetic losers. How about those hero wannabies that you nearly took care of," Majesta suggested.

"Great idea! What's the plan?" Flora asked excitedly.

* * *

Back at Alfea, Bloom sat in the weapon's seat and pressed the destroy button and nearly blew up the North wing of Alfea. "Oopsy, Sorry Miss F!" she yelled. Helia suddenly received a hologram from Flora.

"Flora!" he cried when he saw her.

"Helia, I turned back to normal. Musa is back to normal too and Majesta is attacking us. Here is a map to her lair, please come quickly. Hugs and kisses Helia," then the hologram vanished.

"Did he fall for it Flora?" Musa asked evilly.

"Yes, ha, ha! Those hero wannabies are so gullible. They'll be here within the hour. They can't resist their damsels in distress," Flora snickered.

"C'mon Flo, we've got to get ready for our victims," Musa said.

* * *

In the squad ship, Bloom was being told off by Sky.

"Bloom, why were you at the controls anyway? You can be so stupid sometimes," Sky yelled at Bloom.

"Stupid! You think I'm stupid? I don't even know why you're so upset. This isn't even your ship. It's Red Fountain's, which belongs to everyone and I didn't even blow anything up" Bloom argued painfully.

"You're right Bloom. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Sky asked hopefully.

"Fine, yeah, I do," Bloom caved and gave him a hug.

"Hello, what about us? Our friends are in trouble, let's move this ship and get moving," Stella complained.

"Alright who has the map?" Tecna asked searching the place.

"I do. I'll put it in the computer, now let's get our girls back" Riven ordered.

As Timmy and Tecna piloted the ship, Helia, Riven, Stella, Brandon, Sky and Bloom were discussing their plan.

"Helia, Riven, I know you want to rescue Musa and Flora, but don't you think it might be a trap that they're planning? Seriously," Brandon asked curiously.

"I don't think so Brandon," Helia said, "Flora seemed pretty scared and serious."

Then Timmy's voice came on the monitor, "Hey guys, we're here. C'mon let's go and get the girls," he said.

Helia and Riven jumped out of their seats and ran to the back to get their gear. Timmy landed the ship and everyone cautiously went outside. All of a sudden there was growling and giant troll like monsters appeared from the distance. Timmy, Brandon, Sky and Tecna stayed behind to deal with the monsters while Bloom and Stella went with Riven and Helia.

"The map says this way!" Helia instructed as they all ran down through the cave entrance but were stopped by goblins.

"You two take the other entrance. Stella and I will take care of these creatures," Bloom announced before attacking.

"Good Luck!" Riven yelled back as he and Helia ran through the opposite corridor and entered Majesta's cave. As soon as they went through, the boys found Flora and Musa stuck to a wall covered in spider webbing.

"Musa, Flora!" Helia yelled.

"Are you all right?" Riven cried.

Flora immediately opened her eyes and suddenly glowed a red light and vines grew from the ground and tied Helia and Riven to the wall. Musa opened her eyes glowed too and spheres of sonic waves shot through the air and aimed at the boys. Riven got out his phantom sword and cut the vines and took out his shield and blocked the spheres.

Flora and Musa burnt the web with fire and flew back down in front of them laughing evilly.

"You pathetic, gullible hero wannabies, you never learn do you? We're evil, and you're history," Flora hissed laughing.

"I'll take magenta here while you take black," Musa ordered.

"Look Musa, you don't want to fight me do you? Remember the fun times we had? You remember don't you?" asked Riven.

"You are the enemy," said Musa with electric sonic spheres in each hand.

"No, I'm not Musa. Remember your friends, your family, your bonded pixie Tune, remember me, your boyfriend? Look, it's your song. You wrote it for me on tour with your dad," Riven said as he took out a mini stereo and turned it on full blast _[In this __life]. _Musa started to release the spheres out of her hands.

"Come on Flora, remember me? It's me, Helia, your boyfriend. Remember Chatter your bonded pixie? Remember your friends and your family? What about your sister Rose. She looks up to you. Do you want her to be disappointed? Do you really want her to follow in your footsteps? Destroy everything that is good?" Helia persuaded, trying to get Flora to remember.

Flora started to remember meeting Helia, meeting Chatter. She remembered her trip back home in senior year and her parents crowning ceremony. She loosened her grip on the vines around Helia.

"What are you stupid princesses think you're doing?" Majesta yelled as she appeared through the darkness. "I thought you wanted to destroy them! What is that distasteful noise?" She looked down at Riven's stereo and threw a static darkness sphere at it and destroyed it. "There, much better," she said happily.

Musa's eyes widened as she had a flashback of all her hard work on that song.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Musa was on a keyboard pressing random keys and writing down notes. She scrunched up a couple of sheets of paper and threw it behind her. She had her arms crossed with her head on top._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Majesta suddenly noticed Musa hunch up.

"Don't you ever silence music. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Musa screamed at her turning round.

Majesta then threw a fire ball at Helia. He was shot to a wall near the entrance where Riven and Helia came through.

Flora's eyes widened and she fell to her knees to see if Helia was alright. A tear fell down her check and she turned around sharply.

"Don't you ever hurt someone I care about! DON'T YOU EVER!" Flora screamed as her eyes turned back to normal, enchantix changed from a red dress back to her normal pink enchantix dress.

Musa's eyes then turned back to normal and her outfit changed from a dark purple enchantix outfit back to her normal enchantix.

"Now to make sure that you never hurt anyone we love again" Musa threatened.

"WINX CLUB ENCHANTIX CONVERGANCE!" the girls yelled together as they conjured a giant ball of energy appeared and aimed for Majesta, destroying her for good.

Musa and Flora looked at their boyfriends sadly.

"Thanks for not giving up on us," Flora said quietly before helping Helia up on his feet.

The girls all returned home and Miss Faragonda threw a new party to welcome back Musa and Flora and the university students.

"Riven, I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you" Musa said as she danced with Riven.

"Don't worry Musa. I know it wasn't really you. I'm just glad Helia and I got there just in time," he replied. Musa smiled and gave Riven a kiss and continued dancing. "I've got a surprise for you Musa" Riven added as he led Musa to the front of the stage. "Wait here."

Riven walked up on stage and took the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, as a special treat, a very special fairy is going to sing for you this evening. Here she is, singing her very own song, _In this life_, Musa" Riven yelled into the microphone as he led Musa up on stage.

"Riven? What did you do?" Musa asked curiously covering the microphone.

"Encourage you to sing your song. Musa, your song is too beautiful to not share with other people" Riven encouraged as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go get them" and he walked off the stage.

Music started playing and Musa began to sing.

_I was nurtured I was sheltered  
I was curious and young  
I was searching for that something  
Trying to find it on the run  
Oh and just when I stopped looking  
I saw just how far I'd come  
In this life  
In this life_

_You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life_

_I have faltered I have stumbled  
I have found my feet again  
I've been angry I've been shaken  
Found a new place to begin  
My persistence to make a difference  
Has led me safe into your hands  
In this life  
In this life_

_[Chorus fades into the background while Flora and Helia talk]_

_You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire_

O_ne love is all I need  
In this life_

As Musa continued to sing, Helia and Flora were dancing to her song.

_I was put here for a reason  
I was born into this world  
And I'm living I'm believing  
I was meant to be your girl  
In this life_

"Helia, I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you" Flora said sadly as she danced with Helia.

"Flora, there's no need to apologise. I'm happy that you're back safe and sound and that you were never hurt. I'm glad to have you back in my arms again" Helia answered as Flora gave him a kiss before continuing to dance the night away.

_You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following_

"True love is the most beautiful sight. I just love being the pixie of love," Amore', Stella's bonded pixie said as she watched Musa, Riven, Flora and Helia dancing happily together into the night under the moon.

_Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life_


End file.
